The Princess Of The Mediterranean Sea
by writingXmusic
Summary: What if there was a mermaid ruling the Mediterranean? What if there was a new evil planning to capture the mermaid princess and their pearls one by one? ROMANCE INCLUDED!
1. A New Student

Chapter 1 ~A New Student~

"I heard we're going to have a new student!" Hanon squealed only to earn her friends covering their ears.

"Don't get to over-excited, Hanon what if the new student isn't that great" Rina used as an example.

"I guess, we'll just have to see ourselves" Lucia shrugged as she and her friends ran their way to class.

~CLASS~

"Students, we have a new student" The teacher paused "She moved across over seas, please come in"

That's when a girl, walked in she had, midnight black hair that ended a bit under her rib cage, she had dark chestnut bright eyes, she had creamy milky skin, she was about as tall as Lucia, the school uniform hugged her body perfectly and she wore black high top converses with striking pink laces. "

"I'm Kizuna Mayu," She said in a angelic soft voice.

"Thank Mayu-San, now would you take the seat next to Lucia" Lucia raised her hand to show the new girl, where she was supposed to sit.

"Now let's start talking about geometry" The teacher clapped, as the class groaned.

~LUNCH~

"Hi Kizuna, is it alright if I call you that?" Hanon asked.

"Sure" Kizuna answered.

"By the way, I'm Hanon Hosho, you can call me Hanon, this is Lucia Nanami and that's Rina Toin" Hanon introduced.

"You can call me Rina" The green haired girl, said with a smile.

"And you can call me, Lucia" Lucia said in her usual bubbly tone.

"Hey Lucia" A male voice called.

Kizuna looked at Lucia as her cheeks started to darken.

"Hey Kaito" She smiled.

Kaito started making his way to the blonde with Nagisa and Masahiro trailing behind.

"Hey guys" Hanon grinned.

"So you guys must be, Kaito, Nagisa and Masahiro?" Kizuna asked.

The three boys nodded.

"So, Kizuna did you move in yet?" Rina asked.

"Well, no but I'm going to be staying at a place called the 'Pearl Piari'" Kizuna explained.

"Really, cause we" Hanon gesturing to her and her two best friends "live/work there"

"Cool" Kizuna's dark chocolate brown eyes widened.

"I wouldn't say that" Kaito seriously said.

"Why?" Kizuna questioned.

"Because, Lucia's constant screaming will keep you up all night" Kaito joked.

"Why you!" Lucia hit her boyfriend hard on the arm, Kizuna, who found the scene quite amusing, was just giggling at the scene.

Her eyes rested on Lucia's pink shell pendent, she glanced at Hanon and Rina's necks, they had the exact same necklaces but in aqua and green.

~No way they can't be~ Kizuna's mind thought.


	2. A Navy Mermaid?

Chapter 2 ~Navy Pearl Mermaid~

"So this is the Pearl Piari?" Kizuna asked.

"Yup" Lucia replied easily.

"Lucia is that you, if it is come and help me" A woman's voice filled Kizuna's ears.

"Sure, onee-chan but we have a guest" Lucia yelled.

"Who is it?" That when a woman with magenta hair tied in a bun and hazel eyes appeared in the hallway "Oh, hello you must be Lucia's friends"

"Yes and I need a place to stay" She responded in quiet voice.

"Well we have free rooms that aren't booked, by the way I'm Nikora, Lucia's big sister" Nikora introduced herself.

"Nice too meet you, I'm Kizuna Mayu" The dark teenage girl smiled.

"Okay, let's check you in and…" Nikora said as she fiddled with the computer "Here's your key" She handed over a shiny silver key.

"Thanks" Kizuna smiled "Um, if you don't mind I'll be going to the beach"

"Sure see you later" Lucia waved as Kizuna ran out of the doors.

~With Kizuna~

Kizuna submerged into the sea, changing to her mermaid form and swam.

"This feels so good, to sprout your fins" She said to herself.

Her navy tail propelling her through the ocean, her black hair with navy streaks flowing behind her, her navy eyes with grey-blue hints scanned the sea.

Kizuna decided to swim to the surface, that's when she saw a red haired surfer riding the waves.

"Isn't that Kaito?" Kizuna asked herself, Kaito's gaze seemed to turn towards her. Kizuna had to act fast she dove quickly down to avoid him. But failed when he caught a glimpse of her navy tail.

~A navy mermaid? Better go tell Lucia and the others~ Kaito thought as he ran towards the direction of Pearl Piari.

~Pearl Piari~

Kaito barged into the hallway, which startled everyone.

"Kaito what happened?" Rina raised an eyebrow.

"While, I was surfing I saw a navy mermaid" Kaito panted.

"Wait, wait, wait a NAVY mermaid" Hanon asked waving her arms in the air.

"Yeah" Kaito inhaled while Lucia took a towel for him to warm himself up with.

"Well, I guess we have to go and see for ourselves" A high-pitched voice filled everyone's ears.

"Got it, Hippo" Lucia gave him a thumbs up as she ran out of the door to the beach.

~In The Sea~

"Found anything yet, Rina?" Hanon asked.

"No luck how 'bout you?"

"Ditto"

"Isn't this my lucky day" A cold voice said.

The two mermaids turned their heads to only see Alala behind them.

"Alala!" They both exclaimed.

"Guys what's going…" Lucia was cut off when she saw Alala.

"OHHH GOODY!" Alala jumped with joy, her face turned serious all of a sudden "Let's start"

**~Just drive I'm sick of talking**

**We know where this is going**

**I'm done, take me home**

**I can't wait forever for you to get**

**Yourself together, I rather be alone**

**I'm so tired of pretending**

**Just want a happy ending**

**Wish I could put a spell on you**

**Wish I could make you feel like I do**

**Wouldn't that be sweet? So magical**

**Wish I could blink and wave a wand**

**Get everything that I ever wanted**

**And put a spell on you, make it all come true~**

The three captive mermaids fell unconscious on the sea bed, all of a sudden they heard a battle cry from a mysterious angelic voice.

~Navy Pearl Voice~

A girl with black hair with navy streaks which ended near her waist which was unusual for a mermaid, her eyes were navy blue with grey-blue hints, she wore a navy dress with sky blue puffs underneath the skirt which ended above her knees, she had navy fish nets gloves, her shoes were navy knee high boots with black laces and she was wearing a navy blue shell necklace.

"Pitchi Pitchi Live Start!"

**~I've never gone with the wind**

**Just let it flow**

**Let it take me where it wants to go**

**Till you open the door**

**There's so much more**

**I've never seen it before**

**I was trying to fly**

**But I couldn't find wings**

**Then you came along**

**And you changed everything**

**You lift my feet off the ground**

**Spin me around **

**You make me crazier, crazier**

**Feels like I'm falling and I**

**I'm lost in your eyes**

**You make me crazier, **

**Crazier, crazier~**

"Love Shower Pitch" The mystery mermaid winked.

"You won't forget this" Alala yelled the vanished.

Lucia watched the navy mermaid transform back to mermaid form and swam towards them.

"Who are you?" Hanon asked eyeing the mermaid carefully.

"I'm Kizuna, the Mermaid Princess Of The Mediterranean Ocean and the Keeper Of The Navy Pearl"


	3. Fusei Tenkei

Chapter 3 ~ Fusei Tenkei~

"Hey, Kizuna, why are you on land?" Hanon asked.

"Well, there's something in the seas that's troubling it, but I have no idea what it is" Came her response.

"Ok, that sort of makes sense about how Alala came back" Rina added.

"I have a question for you though" Kizuna spoke in a questioning voice.

"What is it?" Lucia asked.

"Why were you guys swimming in the sea randomly, it looked like you were searching for something?" Kizuna said.

"Well you see, Kizuna-Chan we were looking for you" Hippo's squeaky voice told her.

"How did you know there was a navy pearl mermaid?" Kizuna's eyebrow rose.

"We got the information from Kaito-Kun" Hanon replied.

"How does Kaito know mermaids exist?" Kizuna questioned, and that's when they spent an hour telling everything Kizuna needs to know.

**

* * *

~School~**

"Lucia look Fusei-Kun is back!" Hanon clapped.

"I thought you were dating Nagisa?" Kizuna asked.

"I am but me, Lucia and Rina have something in mind" Hanon lips drew to a smirk.

"And I'm guessing Kaito, Nagisa and Masahiro are in on it" Kizuna sighed as her sweat dropped.

The three mermaids nodded, as they made their way to the boys.

"Hey guys" Hanon waved.

"Hey" Came their response.

"Fusei-Kun this is Kizuna Mayu, she's new here, she just moved yesterday" Lucia introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Fusei greeted.

"You too" Kizuna smiled, her dark brown eyes scanned him, his hair was jet black that sticks up towards the front, his dark hazel eyes gleamed, he was tanned and was about as high as Kaito "Why haven't I seen you at school before?"

"I was sick" He answered.

Hanon was expecting Kizuna to stammer and flush red but she didn't, she acted like it was no big deal.

"Let's go to class then" Fusei grinned.

"Fine, race you there" Kizuna ran, with a smirk.

"Your on" Fusei started to catch up.

"Well, I think they'll learn to love each other" Hanon sighed.

"Why are we trying to match them up?" Kaito asked.

"Because I think there so cute together," Hanon squealed.

"I guess they do" Rina pictured them together.

"It seems we have to see for ourselves" Kaito shrugged.

"Yep, only time can tell," Masahiro, added.

"Where do you get these smart sayings?" Nagisa question, raising an eyebrow.

"On the internet" Masahiro replied as everybody's sweat drooped.

* * *

**Hey this the 3rd chap of the story.**

**NAMES**

**Kizuna: Bond**

**Ma: true/full**

**Yu: gentleness/superiority/evening**

**Fusei: fatherhood**

**Tenkei: Heaven's blessing**

**I do not own mermaid melody**


	4. Ski Trip

Chapter 4 ~Ski-Trip~

As the students pooled into the classroom, Kizuna and her friends took their seats.

"All right class, apparently we have a ski-trip coming up soon you can snowboard as well so if you would like to come please return these slips tomorrow" The teacher said as she handed out the blue slips of paper.

Kizuna read the slip and seemed interested.

"Hey Lucia are you gonna go?" Kizuna whispered to the pink pearl princess.

"Seems fun" Lucia responded still reading the slip.

That's when the teacher started talking, which stopped the train of thoughts of the students.

"The ski-trip will be next week so hurry up and pack if you're going" She explained in a edgy voice.

"Yes, Takana-Sensei" The class said in unison.

~AFTER SCHOOL~

"Hey are you guys gonna go to the Switzerland Ski-Trip?" Kizuna asked her group of friends.

"Yep" Lucia nodded.

"Ehm" Hanon hummed.

Rina just nodded.

The boys did the same.

"Let's go Nikora and ask her to sign it" Hanon grabbed the girls wrists and ran.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Rina yelled.

~Pearl Piari~

"Nikora please, please, please can we go?" Lucia and her friends begged on their knees.

"Fine but you have to use your money to pay it" Nikora rolled her eyes.

"THANK YOU" The mermaid princesses shouted as the hugged Nikora to death.

"Let's go and get packed" Kizuna snatched her signed slip from Nikora's hand and safely tucked it into her school bag.

"Not just yet, let's go shopping for the ski stuff" Hanon ran to the door, grabbing her friends' wrists, again.

~SHOPPING MALL~

"How is it Hanon?" Kizuna was wearing a white ski jacket with light pale blue small circular patterns on the inner arm, her ski pants were a dark navy, the helmet was a sky blue and her goggle's frame was light blue with tinted blue glass.

"Cute!" Hanon was wearing an aquamarine jacket with fur on its hoodie, black ski pants, a white helmet with a blue star printed in the corner, her goggles were aqua.

"Their all cool, Hanon" Lucia smiled.

"Now lets go back and pack!" Rina suggested.

The mermaids paid for their ski stuff and ran back home to pack for their journey.

**

* * *

sorry if i havent uploaded recently, its because i had my own ski-trip with my class and the two grades above me and it fun, and while i was skiing my mind was forming this chapter in my head.**

**i do not own mermaid melody and if i did Mikaru would've have exist. (sorry but i am not a mikaru fan)**


	5. Airport

Chapter 5 ~Airport~

"Ok, all packed?" Nikora asked nervously.

"Yeah, I already told you onne-chan don't worry" Lucia sighed heavily "I'm not four"

"Your not four but you act like it" Kaito teased.

"Why you" Lucia muttered under her breath.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get to the airport before we miss our flight" Kizuna tapped her foot impatiently with Hanon, Rina, Nagisa, Masahiro and Fusei behind her their sweat dropping.

"Ok then let's go!" Lucia burst out with excitement.

The group ran towards the nicely decorated front door and left the Pearl Piari.

~AT THE AIRPORT~

Students crowded everywhere, chatting about how fun it'll be. Kizuna inhaled the smell of peanuts and cigarettes. The scents made her scrunch her nose in disgust.

"Kizuna?" Hanon asked, which caught Kizuna off guard.

"Y…Yeah?" Came Hanon's response.

"What do you think of Fusei-kun?" Hanon just had to get the question out there.

"Well, I only know him for a week but we're really good friends now" Kizuna smiled.

"That's not what Hanon means!" Lucia groaned.

Kizuna's head tilted to the side.

"Do you like him?" Rina whispered into the navy pearl mermaid's ear.

Kizuna's face started to tint to a deep scarlet color

"W…Whe…where did you get that idea from?" Kizuna stammered.

Hanon's bony shoulders shrugged.

"Hey girls" Nagisa called.

"Hey" Came his response.

"Kizuna, you all right you seem red?" Fusei asked I concern, placing his hand on her forehead, which only made Kizuna blush more.

"Wh…why wouldn't I be" She nervously answered, Kizuna's actions made her mermaid friends snigger.

Kizuna removed Fusei's hand off her forehead and looked at him; she was about to say something when her eyes stared deeply into his, she closed her mouth and just continued to stare into his eyes.

~I never noticed what a beautiful brown his eyes are~ Kizuna thought.

Her train of thought was interrupted when a hand flew past her face.

"Kizuna?" Lucia's voice filled her ears.

"Yeah" Kizuna turned her head, letting her shiny dark hair swishing past.

"You like him, you like him, you like him" Hanon playfully sang.

"I do not" Kizuna crossed her arms over her chest.

"Whatever you say" Hanon rolled her honey brown eyes, with a devilish smirk on her face.

"And besides _IF_ I did, how would you know if he liked me back" Kizuna shrugged, with her eyes closed.

"Because, it seems like it ever since he met you, you guys are always hanging out together" Rina spoke.

"That's because he's fun to hang out with" Kizuna explained in a frustrated tone.

"Students time to board" Takana-Sensei yelled.

"Thank you" Kizuna said quietly underneath her breath, as she made her way into the airport with her friends trailing behind.

* * *

**here's chapter 5 i hope u enjoyed it**

**BTW i do not own mermaid melody if i did i would've made a 3rd season :)**

**laterz, wXm xoxoxoxo **


	6. To Switzerland

Chapter 6 ~To Switzerland~

As Kizuna and her friends, boarded onto the plane, they checked at their boarding passes.

"I'm 16F" Kizuna checked.

"Really? I'm 16G" Fusei laughed.

"Oh, cool" Kizuna forced a smile, she was worried about being close to Fusei since Hanon brought 'them dating' up, Kizuna glanced at the aqua haired.

Hanon was snickering at the result of Kizuna and Fusei sitting next to each other. When they made it to their seats, Kizuna prompted herself onto the seat. She closed her weary eyes and breathed in and out.

"You sure, your ok Kizuna?" Fusei asked once more, looking at her with worried eyes.

Again, she forced a smile and nodded, Fusei sighed and sat down next to her.

"Fusei…" Kizuna started quietly.

He hummed.

"Umm… well…" She was cut off when; a stewardess spoke into the speaker.

"We'll be taking off soon so please fasten your seatbelts" Kizuna rolled her eyes whilst fastening her seatbelt and tightening it.

"What were you going to say?" Fusei asked.

"Not important" Kizuna blushed.

"Your all red again, are you sure your ok?" He asked again looking worried.

Kizuna puffed her red tinted cheeks "I'm fine"

That's when the plane started moving, Kizuna felt the pressure and wasn't use to it. So she gripped the armrests with all her might. Usually she felt the pressure from currents and tides but this was a different story. The pressure made her ears pop, tears formed on the sides of her dark chestnut eyes.

"You ok?" A soft male voice spoke into her ear.

"Yeah" She responded trying not to sob.

"Come here" Fusei put his hand on Kizuna's head and gently pulled it to lean on his shoulder.

Kizuna blinked for a moment, letting a warm tear slide down her face, her body seemed to be less tense and more relaxed.

"Th... Th...Thanks" Kizuna stuttered, blushing at what happened.

"No problem, I'll be there for you isn't that what friends are for?" Fusei stroked Kizuna's soft hair to ease the mood.

"No really, I thought they were for teasing and they would never get mad" She grinned.

Fusei softly laughed and warmly smiled "They could be for that too" He flicked Kizuna's nose

"Ouch" She flinced still smiling.

* * *

~LANDING~

As the plane touched the ground with a thud and skid on the runway, Kizuna grasped the arm wrist, shut her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth. Once the plane stopped, Kizuna's beautiful brown eyes gently opened.

"Oh my gosh, we're here" She grinned widely, taking off her seatbelt, standing up.

"Slow down, hot shot" Fusei grinned.

"Kizuna, enjoyed the the trip?" Hanon winked devillishly.

Kizuna blushed lightly.

"Geez... Kizuna you blush a lot don't you?" Fusei teased.

"You knew I was blushing, I thought you were thinking I was sick or something" Kizuna's eyes narrowed.

"Come on, who wouldn't blush for me" He joked.

"Um... me" The navy mermaid answered.

"Sure" He patted her head.

A 'hmph' noise was made from Kizuna whilst she was fixing her dark hair.

"Well let's go" Fusei extended his hand so Kizuna would hold it, but instead she tried to squeeze through the space between Fusei and the seats and tried to get out herself.

* * *

~ Baggage Claim~

Fusei grabbed his luggage off the conveyer belt and scanned the place with his dark brown eyes, he sawLucia and Kaito talking to each other, Hanon and Nagisa arguing (no surprise there), Rina and Masahiro sitting on the chairs playing with Masahiro's Ipod and the teachers and other students going on with their business. He scanned the whole place, that's when he saw a girl with shiny black hair.

"Need help, Kizuna?" He asked the struggling girl.

"Yeah" Fusei picked the luggage easily and place it beside her "Thanks" She smiled.

"No problem"

"Alright, Tenkei-San and Mayu-San, come over here so we can get on the bus and go to the ski resort" Takana-Sensei yelled.

"Coming" They both exclaimed, running towards the group of students and teachers who were heading out of the airport.

* * *

**Here's chapter 6, hope it's long enough**

**I do not own mermaid melody ~thinks for a minute~**

**"MOM, DAD I KNOW WHAT I WANT FOR MY BIRTHDAY" ~runs upstairs~**

**"We already told you, we can't buy you a anime that's already ended" **

**"It won't end if I add a new season"**

**Lucia: ~sigh, looks at audiance/readers~ Do you see what author I get stuck with, well see ya at the next chapter :)**


	7. The Mermaids In Switzerland

**Chapter 7 ~The Mermaids In Switzerland~**

Kizuna and Lucia searched around the resort for their room.

"I'm so glad, I'm sharing a room with you" Lucia smiled.

"Yeah, I get to know you better" Kizuna smiled as well.

"Hey! I found it Kizuna" Lucia ran towards the door, opened it, and then she stood still.

"Lucia, move over, my luggage needs to get through" Kizuna stood still as well.

Right in their view was one of their teachers in her underwear changing. The mermaids blushed brightly and quickly slammed the wooden door.

"Smooth move, Lucia" Kizuna joked.

Lucia opened her mouth to object but Kizuna cut her off.

"Before you say anything, you were the one who had the piece of paper with the room number on it" Kizuna snatched the piece of the paper out of Lucia's hands, turned to her and said.

"You DUMB BLONDE you had the piece paper upside down" Kizuna glared at Lucia "It says 1860 not 0981"

Lucia stayed quiet.

"Well let's just go then" Kizuna stomped up the stairs dragging her luggage, while Lucia copied her actions.

* * *

**~3rd Floor~**

"So tired" Kizuna panted.

"Um... Kizuna" Lucia mumbled, the dark haired turned to face the blonde "There's an elevator"

Kizuna's hands balled up to fists "Why didn't you tell me that just now, it would've saved our butts from dragging our luggage up three flights of stairs!"

"I told you but you weren't listening" Lucia responded.

"Next time repeat yourself, like normal people" Kizuna almost yelled.

"No. 1 - We aren't normal people, we're mermaids and No. 2 - Why weren't listening like normal people" Lucia explained harshly.

"Can we just go" Kizuna yelled.

"Yes, we should" Lucia glared.

* * *

**~5th Floor~ **

"Finally!" Lucia jumped onto the soft bed, her golden locks strayed all over the white bed sheets.

Kizuna scanned the room with her dark chocolate eyes, there were two beds, one on the right and the other on the left, there was a dresser with a mirror hanging above it, two built-in wardrobes in-front of the two beds with the dresser separating them above the mirror was a speaker. She strolled to the bathroom, there was a shower, a bath in a creamy white color, a toilet, the sink had a mirror above it and the walls were tiled white.

When she came back to the bedroom, Lucia was unpacking her luggage and stuffed her wardrobe with her clothes.

The speaker started to make noise then a woman's voice started speaking.

"Japan Costal School, time for Lunch"

"Let's go, Lucia" Kizuna gestured towards the wooden door.

"Not until you apologize" Lucia turned away in a snobbish way.

"Me!" Kizuna seemed surprised "Why not you, you were the one who had the piece of paper with our room number!" Kizuna argued.

"Yes, but you called me 'blonde'" Lucia explained calmly, her eyes closed.

"That's because you are a blonde, you blonde" Kizuna yelled, anger flaming in her dark eyes.

Lucia stayed calm.

"Fine" Kizuna breathed "I'm going to lunch without you" She made her way out of the door and took the elevator down to the Dining Room.

* * *

**~Dining Room~**

"Stubborn Lucia" Kizuna muttered as she madly entered the room and scanned it.

When Kizuna saw her friends, she walked towards them. It seemed like Hanon had something pink in her hand.

"Whatcha holdin' Hanon?" Kizuna asked happily.

"It's from Lucia to you" Hanon explained.

Kizuna took the pink envelope and opened it. A silver charm bracelet landed on the palm of her hand and a note floated after.

**_Kizuna,_**

**_ Sorry for being made but 'hey' best friends fight and I hope the present tells you how sorry I am_**

**_From,_**

**_ Lucia _**

Kizuna's gaze went over to the charm bracelet, it had a blue ice cartoon robot charm, a navy dolphin, a sky blue peace sign and a silver four-leaf clover. Her view quickly changed to the whole room, searching for a mop of dirty blonde hair. Kizuna saw Lucia coming and when the blonde reached their table, Kizuna walked up to her and said quietly "Forgiven". Lucia smiled.

"You two, are you guys gonna eat, cause if you aren't we're gonna finish it" Nagisa's stomach grumbled.

Kizuna and Lucia laughed, they sat themselves down and started eating.

"What was the fight about, guys?" Kaito asked, while cramming his food into his mouth but in a not-so-digusting way.

"Long story" Both Kizuna and Lucia said at the exact same time.

They looked at each other and laughed.

"You know if Kizuna was blonde or if Lucia had black hair, you guys could be twins" Rina popped pasta into her mouth.

"No, my hair is a different hairstyle" Kizuna looked at Lucia's hair.

The blonde nodded.

"Who cares, you guys have the same personality that's close enough" Hanon sipped her drink.

Everybody else except for Kizuna and Lucia nodded.

"But then that would mean either two Lucia's or two Kizuna's and I think two Lucia's is too much for me too handle" Kaito joked only to earn being hit on the arm by Lucia, herself.

"That reminds me when I first saw you guys" Kizuna giggled.

"You might wanna get used to it" Kaito explained.

"Why?"

"Lucia gets ticked off VERY easily" Kaito joked again, only to get a hit on the arm, again "See?" Kaito laughed with the others starting to join in, and strangely so did Lucia.

~This WILL be a VERY weird trip~ Kizuna thought with a smile.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 7 hope you enjoyed this one too**

**I do not own mermaid melody ~idea~**

**~Goes to internet and searches for Pink Hanamori's email~**

**Laptop: No matches found**

**WxM: WHY!**

**Lucia: I blocked Pink Hanamori's email so you won't get the rights of Mermaid Melody**

**WxM: For a mermaid who sings about love and happiness, your cruel ~stomps madly up to room~**

**Lucia: What did I tell you, see how hard working with this author is, well see ya at next chappie! :) ~waves to kids and grown-ups~ **


	8. Skiing and Flirty Ski Instructors

**Chapter 8 ~Skiing and Flirty Ski Instructors~**

The sun lit through the glass window. Kizuna brown dreamy eyes fluttered open, she sat up looked out of the window. Across from the girls building was the guys. It seemed the guys were also awake. Kizuna twisted the handle and opened the window, letting the cool morning breeze in. she got out of bed, went over to Lucia's and gently rocked her to wake her up. When it didn't work, Kizuna fiercely shaking her. Lucia shot up.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Lucia startled by Kizuna's shaking.

"Lucia, come on our first ski lesson is today" Kizuna rushed to the bathroom to brush her hair and get changed.

When she came out Lucia was all set as well, both of them came to the elevator and made their way to the dining room where everyone was having breakfast.

"Mornin' guys!" Hanon called, when her two friends came into view.

"Hey, so are you guys going skiing or snowboarding?" Rina asked, while sipping her fresh-squeezed orange juice.

"Skiing" Kizuna answered.

"Skiing" Lucia beamed.

"Skiing" Hanon said happily "I wonder what instructors look like" Hanon whispered to Kizuna, who only rolled her brown chestnut eyes in response.

"Snowboarding" Kaito said simply.

"Snowboarding" Fusei answered.

"Snowboarding" Nagisa smirked.

"Snowboarding" Masahiro smiled warmly at his friends.

"Well, it seems like all the girls are skiing" Rina joked.

"But we'll see each other in Kizuna's and my room there's a table with the ski locations on it and the beginner skiiers and snowboarders are going to the same place" Lucia stated as she recalled the memory.

"Cool" Hanon smiled.

**~AFTER BREAKFAST~**

The girls were in the boot room struggling to put on their ski boots.

"These things are impossible to put on" Hanon shouted.

"I almost got it" Kizuna thrusting her foot into her boot and to her luck it worked, now it was for the buckles and it took only a couple of minutes "Ready?" Kizuna tapped her foot impatiently, her friends were almost done they just had to do the buckles which were done by the time she said she was going to leave them.

The girls went out of the boot room to a back door which lead to stairs, that headed outside. When they made it out into the cool atmosphere, they went to the parking lot. Which was where there friends were.

"Ok, gather round students" A young man instructed, possibly two years older than our mermaids "You will be divided to groups" The man hung up a piece of paper with names on it.

_**SAM FORNER'S GROUP**_

_**LUCHIA NANAMI**_  
_**KAITO DOMOTO**_  
_**KIZUNA MAYU**_  
_**HANON HOSHO**_  
_**NAGISA SHARAI**_  
_**FUSEI TENKEI**_  
_**MASAHIRO HAMASAKI  
RINA TOIN**_

"Yes, we're all in the same group" Hanon clapped.

"Great, now all we have to find is our instructor" Nagisa pointed out.

"Hello, you must be my group" An unfamiliar voice said.

The group turned their heads to only see a, man possibly a year older than them, he had honey blond hair like Kaito's but more flat, he had permanent green eyes, he had fair skin and the smile he gave off could melt chocolate.

"Um... what's your name?" Kizuna blushed lightly.

"Sam Forner" He answered with a smile, showing his flawless pearl white teeth.

"Y...Yeah we're your group" Hanon, whose face was tinted a dark pink stuttered, Nagisa, who noticed this didn't seemed so pleased.

"Guys, I'd keep an eye on him" Nagisa whispered to his friends who nodded in agreement.

"GUYS WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Kizuna's voice filled their ears, the girls were already next to the bus while they were still standing there.

"COMING**" **Came the girls response.

**~IN THE BUS ON THE WAY TO SLOPE~**

"So, Lucia" Sam stretched and his arm, supposedly landed around Lucia's shoulders. She seemed to notice what he did and shrugged it off. Kaito was mad at first but when he saw Lucia's reaction his anger calmed down but he kept his eye on Sam.

After a while, Sam tried the same trick on Kizuna but she didn't seem to notice. Fusei did notice but didn't know if he would be mad about it since, he wasn't sure of his feelings toward Kizuna, they kept dancing and jumping around he couldn't seem to put them in place. So he let it go, at this very moment he only saw Kizuna as a best friend, and as a good friend he continued to watch Kizuna laughing at Sam's jokes.

**~SLOPES~**

"Ahhhh, this is a good spot" Sam breathed "Ok, let's start with putting on the skis or snowboards"

The group followed, Sam's instructions and were set in a matter of seconds.

"All set?" Sam asked, the group nodded "Awesome, let's go then" Sam skied down the snowy slope, followed by group of teenagers some skiing and some snowboarding, but it doesn't matter since only one of them caught Sam's eyes, Kizuna.

**~LUNCHTIME~**

"That was tiering" Hanon whined, followed by 'unnnnn' meaning I knowwwww.

"That was great, I'll see you all tomorrow!" Sam passed their table.

"Great" Hanon gave him a thumbs up "Isn't he cute?" Hanon asked, when Sam left.

Nagisa coughed to inform Hanon that he was here.

"Hanon, what's to get worked up about him?" Rina's eyes were filled with boredom.

"He's just so HOT and I wasn't the one who couldn't control my speed and ended up falling on top of him" Hanon smirked at Kizuna.

"It wasn't my fault, he was going so freaking slow" Kizuna objected.

"You have to agree, Hanon he was going slow" Fusei twirled his hot chocolate.

"Yeah, I bet a snail could beat him" Kaito agreed "That was the reason I fell onto Lucia... not that I minded" He smirked.

"Perv" Lucia simply said.

"What a lot of drama on the first day" Kizuna sipped her hot chocolate, licking the whip cream off her mouth.

"You got that right" Fusei nodded _~And I have a feeling, we're going to encounter more drama along the way but I don't know what~ _Fusei added in his thoughts.

* * *

**HERE'S CHAPTER 8**

**Sorry for the short ski scene but I didn't know what to add, so there but atleast the chapter is long-ish...**

**Lucia: writingXmusic or her nickname Music-Chan does not own mermaid melody but she does own **

**1. KIZUNA MAYU**

**2. FUSEI TENKEI**

**3. TAKANA-SENSEI**

**4. SAM FORNER**

**Since they are NOT part of the original anime, Pink Hanamori does not own them. ~Looks at Music-Chan~**

**Music-Chan: Must... find...Pink... Hanamori's e-mail ~red eyes and hasn't slept in ages.**

**Lucia: Will you even know how to continue making the anime just like Starlightmint27 asked?**

**Music-Chan: Maybe or maybe not**

**Lucia: What are you doing now?**

**Music-Chan: Making the new chapter of 'The Princess Of The Mediterranean**

**Lucia: You might wanna take a break...~sighs~ never mind, see you at the next chapter! :) **


	9. A Midsummer's Night Remix

**Chapter 9 ~A Midsummer's Night Remix~**

"I give up" Hanon whined.

"With what?" Rina asked, who was placing her foot in her dark emerald green uggs.

"If Kizuna and Fusei won't get together by themselves, I'm just gonna do it myself" Hanon explained with a frustrated look on her face.

"I dunno if that would smart" Lucia nervously said.

"Whatever" Hanon headed out of the door, went downstairs and out of the building.

**~OUTSIDE~**

Hanon's honey brown eyes gazed at the landscape infront of her after the first day of skiing, she was finally able to look at the view from their resort. It was breath taking since it snowed last night, the field was covered in pure white fresh snow. It was silent for a while, then Hanon's ears picked up footsteps and two people talking. Two people came 'round the corner and it Sam and Kizuna. Sam picked Kizuna and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let go of me!" Kizuna giggled, squirming to get out of his grasp.

"Ok" Sam playfully put her on the ground.

"Kizuna, get in here" Hanon yelled.

"Coming" Came Hanon's response.

Hanon and Kizuna trotted back inside.

~This seems awkward, Kizuna likes Sam but she has feelings for Fusei she just hasn't noticed, while Fusei does like Kizuna but that blockhead just has to notice it and finally Sam is always flirting with Kizuna, what a love triangle it's like a Midsummer's Night remix~ Hanon thought.

**~In Hanon and Rina's Room~**

The four girls were on the balcony looking at the landsape in front of them just like Kizuna's and Lucia's room the boys building was in their view.

~I wish the guys came out of their room~ Hanon metally said.

Not so long after that, Kaito, Fusei, Nagisa and Masahiro appeared on the balcony.

"Whatcha guys doing out there?" Lucia asked.

"Kengo and Daichi locked us out of our on rooms" Kaito sighed.

The girls burst into laughter.

"Wait" Kizuna zoomed to her room and snatched a dark voilet camera "I'm back" she pressed the 'record' button.

"Aw, come on, why do have to go so low" Nagisa whined.

"Yeah, no pictures" Fusei commanded them.

"Pictures? What are you talking about it's on 'video' mode" Kizuna's smirk grew larger.

The guys groaned while the girls just giggled.

The girls laughed so much that they didn't realize a girl from their skiing group, snuck up on them and locked them out. When the mermaids heard the 'click' they turned their heads and started banging on the door.

Kizuna bit back a curse.

The guys on the other side started laughing their heads off.

"Not so nice, when it happens to you is it" Kaito sniggered.

"You know what they say, what goes around, comes around" Fusei joked which only made the guys laugh harder.

"My stomach hurts so badly" Nagisa cried.

"It'll hurt more when I punch you" Hanon screamed.

"We'll like to see that" Fusei teased.

"That'll be a classic" Masahiro said between laughs.

Hanon growled. In the corner of her eyes she saw a pile of snow, she walked over and constructed a snowball. Hanon had her aim and threw it fiercely. It hit Nagisa directly at his head. Some of the snow rolled of his head an went down his shirt.

"Cold, Cold, Cold" Nagisa said jumping to get the snow out.

"Headshot and bonus" Hanon stuck her tongue out.

"Is that what you want Hanon?" Nagisa sarcastically asked as he made a snowball and threw it. Luckily for Hanon she was able to duck in time but unfortunately for Lucia it hit her neck and slid into her t-shirt.

Lucia held back a curse.

"Freaking, Freaking, super FREAKING COLD" Lucia yelled.

That was the line, the girls and boys started a snowball fight.

After a couple of minutes, the girl who locked Lucia, Hanon and Rina unlocked the door.

"See ya, suckers" Rina waved.

"NOOO!" The guys whined, when the girls were able to get into the warmth.

~I swear this Ski-Trip just gets more unpredictable each day~ Fusei rolled his dark chestut eyes.


	10. I Love You

**Chapter 10 ~I Love You~**

Kizuna looked out of the window the guys were still locked out. She sighed, opened the window and threw a hard candy onto their balcony.

"What's this for?" Fusei asked.

"You've been there for half an hour, i just thought you guys were hungry" Kizuna threw a couple more.

"Thanks" Nagisa eagerly said as he greedily grabbed the hard candy.

Kizuna giggled and a beautiful smile came onto her face and thanks to the light from the sun, it made Kizuna's face more beautiful. Fusei couldn't take his dark chocolate eyes off her.

"Fusei, dude your spacing out" Kaito's hand waved in front of his face.

"N... Nothing" Fusei snapped back to reality.

"You know guys" Kizuna spoke "I would unlock the door for you guys but I'm not allowed" She teased.

That's when a 'click' sound was heard, the door was unlocked, the guys basically ran into the room, which caused them to fall on the warm wooden floor.

"See You guys outside" Kizuna called as she shut the window "Come on guys let's go outside"

"Sure" Hanon stood up and grabbed her coat, followed by Lucia ad Rina trailing behind.

**~OUTSIDE~**

"Guys!" Hanon called as the boys came down the steps.

"Yo" Kaito greeted.

"Kaito!" Lucia jumped into his arms which caused them to fall onto the soft, white snow.

"We'll leave you two alone" Kizuna teased as she left with Hanon, Nagisa, Rina, Masahiro and Fusei following.

Hanon and Nagisa stopped when they were looking at the beautiful blue sky. Rina and Masahiro slowed down and eventually sat themselves down on the wooden bench and started talking about a comedy.

As for Kizuna and Fusei, they sat on the snow, talking. Everytime Kizuna talked, Fusei would stare at her.

"Fusei, are you listening?" Kizuna hugged her her knees and looked at him.

He didn't respond he was too busy taking in how beautiful, those chestnut eyes were.

"Fusei?" Kizuna asked worriedly.

He snapped back to Earth "Huh, what, what is it?"

Kizuna frowned and pouted "What's with you, you're sort of, um... what's the word, um spacey?" Kizuna explained.

"I dunno, see you" Fusei went up to his room and listened to his Ipod.

**~She's the kinda girl boys read about in magazines, **  
**glossy magazines**  
**She is the only one i think about leading lady in my **  
**dreams**  
**Hey I have waited so long, to gather up my courage she **  
**has got me love drunk fumbling my words**  
**Times running out, gotta do it now**  
**She's the one i cannot live without**

**Yeah.. she's the one i cannot live without**  
**Yeah.. yeah.. yeah.. yeah**

**You only get one shot so make it count **  
**You might never get this moment again**  
**The clock is ticking down, it's the final round**  
**So tell me what it is thats stopping you now**  
**You never know unless you try**  
**You'll only regret, sitting wondering why**  
**You only get one shot so watch this moment go by **  
**when love's on the line**

**I never thought that i would get the chance to tell **  
**this girl how i feel, tell her how i feel**  
**Sometimes i pinch myself i'm wide awake, this can't be **  
**real, this can't be real**  
**Move faster can't wait any longer, gotta do something **  
**before she gets away**  
**Do it like a movie, take her by the hand, i'm gonna **  
**love this girl until the end**

**You only get one shot so make it count **  
**You might never get this moment again**  
**[- From: . -]**  
**The clock is ticking down, it's the final round**  
**So tell me what it is thats stopping you now**  
**You never know unless you try**  
**You'll only regret, sit and wounder at night **  
**You only get one shot so watch this moment go by when **  
**love's on the line**

**When love's on the line**

**When love's on the line**

**She is the definition of beautiful she knocks me off my **  
**feet**  
**I'mma tell her she's my everything,tell her that she's **  
**all i need, that i know she's the reason that's my **  
**heart beats**  
**goes like **  
**Da da da..D Da da da**

**You might never get this moment again**  
**You might never get this moment again**  
**You only get one shot so make it count **  
**You might never get this moment again **  
**The clock is ticking down, it's the final round**  
**So tell me what it is thats stopping you now**  
**You never know unless you try **  
**You'll only regret sitting wondering why**  
**You only get one shot so watch this moment go by **  
**when love's on the line**

**When love is on the line, when love is on the line, **  
**when love is one the line**

**When love's on the line (one shot one chance one try)**

**When love's on the line~**

He switched his Ipod off and looked out the window. He saw Kizuna sitting on the snow alone, so he went back down and sat next to her again.

"Sorry I left" He apologized.

"It's ok" She smiled.

"Come on let's go to the game room" The game room was underground with the shoe room and the store room.

"Sure" Kizuna stood up, and walked beside him and as they approached a boulder, Fusei forcefully pushed Kizuna against the boulder and said three magical words to her.

"I love you" Before placing his lips onto hers. As he parted away from her, Kizuna looked into his eyes as the sun set lower and lower disappearing from their reach.


	11. An Ice Prince?

**Chapter 11 ~An Ice Prince~**

Kizuna looked at Fusei in the eyes. Her eyes were looking worriedly at him. She couldn't find escape to look away but failed.

"Fusei, what did you say?" Kizuna making sure her ears didn't mis hear.

"I love you" He removed a strand of hair away from her face and hugged her tightly.

Kizuna's heart started beating fast, her feelings were uncontrollable. She didn't know what to say, she opened her mouth but no words came out of it. Just his dark brown eyes looking deeply into his. Not long after that Kizuna started leaning in, his scent getting stronger, she closed eyes as the two kissed, then as if by magic snow gently fell from the sky, the two of them parted and looked at the snowflakes falling from the sky.

**~INSIDE~ **

~Argh, so sleepy, I'm just gonna get a quick nap before dinner~ Kaito thought as he crawled under his covers.

**_~DREAM~ Kaito's POV_**

_"Kaito, Kaito are you there?" A male voice echoed in my ears._

_"Who's there?" I asked turning around._

_"That's awfully rude to say to your older twin you know" That's when a person appeared, he had silver-grey hair, pink amethyst eyes and was wearing a black outfit, it was Gaito._

_"Hey Gaito, do you need to tell my something?" I questioned to why he was talking to me in my dreams._

_"There's a prince here" Gaito looked at me seriously._

_"When you mean prince, do you mean like you and me?" I asked._

_"Yes but his powers are ice, so when he feels in danger, a mark looking similar to ours glows an icy blue and he has the ability to use ice as a defence and offence during battle" Gaito explained to me._

_"Is he a foe or a someone to help us with a battle versing the new foes?" I ask to make sure._

_"He's an alai" Gaito assures me as he faded away back to the darkness._

**_~End of Dream~_**

**_

* * *

_****~Normal POV~**

Kaito shot out of bed, he looked at the clock beside his bed. It read 7:05PM.

~Shoot, I'm late for dinner~ He ran down the steps, entered the girls building and zoomed to the dining room. Kaito's amber eyes scan the area. Once he found his friends, he walked up to them and sat himself down.

"Slept in, Kaito?" Lucia teased.

"Sort of" He yawned.

"So, Kizuna what were you guys doing out in the snow?" Hanon smirked.

"How much did you see?" Kizuna automatically asked.

"All" Rina answered with a small smirk on her face.

Kizuna and Fusei both blushed scarlet.

The table laughed at the reaction.

Kaito on the other hand thought about what Gaito told him.

~An ice prince, huh?~ Kaito asked himself.

"Kaito, you ok?" Lucia asked, her hazel eyes looking at him with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He smiled, to assure the blonde.

She frowned as a response.

**~AFTER DINNER~**

Lucia couldn't help but worrying about Kaito.

When, he was walking downstairs to the basement to get coke out of the vending machine, appeared in front of him.

"What's on your mind?" She asked anxiously.

"Nothing" He responded calmly as he sighed.

Lucia pouted.

~Oh no, anything but 'the pout' please~ Kaito tried to look away but failed.

"Ok" Kaito gave in, so he lead her to a bench and started telling her about his dream.

**~15 minutes later~**

"I see, so we have to find the Ice Prince?" Lucia asked.

"Something like that" Kaito, ruffling his fiery amber hair "But there's a problem"

"What?" Lucia's eyebrow rose.

"How are we suppose to locate him, it's not like we would now where it is, it's not like he's less than a kilometer away from us" Kaito sighed.

"You never know, he could be with us on the ski-trip" Lucia joked.

* * *

**End of the chapter. Hope u like the story so far. The chapters I'm writing about are based on my ski-trip like  
1. boys being locked out**

**2. snowball fights**

**3. lots of LOVE drama**

**those three things actually happened while I was there pretty crazy I know.**

**well as you can see KIZUNA and FUSEI became a couple!**

**SONG (in chap. 10) **

**oneshot - JLS**

**lucia: finally ROMANCE!**

**music-chan: you just love romance**

**lucia: why didn't you make them fall in love with each at the start**

**music-chan: because i don't want to rush it and so on**

**lucia: k...**

**music-chan: i do not own mermaid melody ~says it calmly~**

**lucia: i see your starting to accept the fact**

**music-chan: no i'm trying something new and it ain't working, well anyways see you all at the next chapter! CHAPTER 12!**


	12. An Attack and Looking at Back Memories

**Chapter 12 ~An Attack and Looking Back at Memories~**

The mermaids and Kaito were outside talking about the ice prince. When a sharp piece of ice in the color amber, missed Kizuna by a centimeter, glided smoothly and got stuck on the brick wall. This made the mermaid turn their heads and right in front of them was... MARIA! But she looked different her hair stayed the same but her eyes were a fiery amber, her ice in her hair was lava colored, her dress was a rose red and her boots were the same color as her dress.

"M... Maria?" Lucia was able to stammer.

"Mermaid princess, you will be sorry for what you've done to my life" She said in a frighting tone, her amber eyes glaring at the group.

~PINK PEARL VOICE~

~AQUA PEARL VOICE~

~GREEN PEARL VOICE~

~NAVY PEARL VOICE~

"So, your the Navy Mermaid Princess, Master has been waiting for you" Maria lips transformed into a smirk as she threw her blood red ice like darts. They were about to hit Kizuna, she shut her eyes tightly and waited for the impact when a shield of cool, icy shield protected her. Kizuna opened her ocean grey eyes, in front of her was a young man, her age possibly, he had midnight black hair, it was like Kaito's but was more flat and when he turned to look at her, he had olive green eyes, he was wearing a baby blue prince outfit similar to Kaito's, except his shield was silver instead of gold, he had a head piece covered by a curtain of a black fringe, it was silver and a bright blue sapphire in the middle. Kizuna stared at him with awe.

"You ok?" He asked in a caring voice.

"Yeah" Kizuna nodded.

The mysterious man, set his eyes on Maria. She didn't look very happy that Kizuna was saved.

"Ice blade" The person called and a perfectly carved sword made out of ice formed and landed safely onto his hand. He cut Maria's arm, she flinched. The girls started singing.

~Pitchi Pitchi Live Start~

**Bet you thought that I'd be broken.**  
**Mascara streakin' down my cheek.**  
**Devastated, out the door way;**  
**In a daze, a state of disbelief.**  
**I bet you liked that; seeing me get mad.**  
**But, baby I wont satisfy your need.**  
**I've already been there, done that.**  
**I'll be fine, even if you leave.**

**Lalalalalaaa ohhh**  
**I dont need you anymore;**  
**Lalalalalaaa ohhh**  
**And don't you know,**

**That You, were the one that made me strong;**  
**You made me stand up on my own,**  
**With every cruel intention, you helped me find my**  
**Independence.**  
**Yeah it's all because of you,**  
**That I have the strength I do,**  
**To turn my pain to passion, instead of crashin'.**  
**Boy I'm thankin' you.**  
**Boy I'm thankin you.**

**Thinking back on how you changed me,**  
**Everytime, you tried to put me down.**  
**Even though you really hurt me,**  
**Underneath, myself is what I found.**  
**So take a look inside these eyes now,**  
**And say the things you want to say to me.**  
**Cuz I've already spread my wings out;**  
**And your the one, the one who set me free.**

**Lalalalalaaa ohhh**  
**I dont need you anymore**  
**Lalalalalaaa ohhh**  
**And don't you know,**

~Ice is his power, he's helping us, he's wearing a prince like costume, he couldn't be...~ Kaito thought as he observed the guy.**  
**  
**That you were the one that made me strong,**  
**You made me stand up on my own**  
**With every cruel intention you helped me find my**  
**Independence**  
**Yeah it's all because of you**  
**That I have the strength I do**

**To turn my pain to passion instead of crashin'**  
**Boy im thanking you,**

**For all the tears I cried**  
**For all the sacrafice**  
**For all the drama**  
**'cuz in the end it made me stronger**  
**So trust me I'll be fine**  
**Baby I'll survive**  
**Without you, in my life, but I want you to know**

**That you**  
**Were the one that broke my heart**  
**But I won't fall apart**  
**No.. im so moving on**  
**Cuz babyyy**

**You were the one that made me strong,**  
**You made me stand up on my own**  
**With every cruel intention you helped me find my**  
**Independence**  
**Yeah it's all because of you**  
**That I have the strength I do**  
**To turn my pain to passion instead of crashing**

**Boy I'm thanking you,**  
**One that made me strong**  
**Lalalalalaaa ohhh**  
**Boy I'm thankin you**  
**One that made me strong**  
**Lalalalalaaa ohhh**  
**Boy I'm thanking you**  
**Lalalalalaaa ohhh**  
**(crying)**

~Love Shower Pitch, want to have an encore~

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Maria shrieked as she vanished away.

The group turned to the guy who saved Kizuna.

"Who are you?" Kizuna was the first to speak.

"I'm the Prince Of Ice, Mitsuo" He introduced himself.

"Mitsuo, as in Mitsuo Botan from 8-3?" Kaito asked.

"Yep" He nodded then his face expression changed to suspicious "How do you know that?"

"That was unpredictable" Rina commented as she and her friends transformed back to human.

"Lucia, Hanon, Rina and Kizuna?" His jaw dropped.

They nodded.

"Wow..." He breathed.

"Um... and by the way Kaito's the..." Lucia was cut off.

"I know, Kaito is one of the twins of the Pathelessa" He interrupted.

"How do you know that?" Kaito seemed surprised.

"Well, you see my clan and your clan were very good friends, I used to follow my parents to your palace and we played 'TAG' around the coral beds" Mitsuo closed his eyes as the memory flowed "But everything changed that one day Aqua-Regina hauled you up to the surface" He frowned "My parents told me not to lose hope and think I would've found you again but I wasn't sure until now"

"But wasn't I hauled up to the surface at the time of my birth?" Kaito inquired.

"Well, no you were given four years to stay under the sea, but when the time came for you to leave to the surface Aqua-Regina erased your memories, so you wouldn't attempt to come back to the sea and give your clan the chance to take over the sea" Mitsuo explained.

"I heard a story similar to that" Rina said her eyes closed "But in my mind I always thought it was a myth and the true one was that Kaito was hauled to the surface at the time of his birth"

"Apparently not" Mitsuo shook his head, he turned his view to Kaito "Remember this?" he asked as he revealed a rusty pendant in a shape of the pathelessa mark.

Kaito stared at it, the mermories flooding in his head like a tidal wave, from meeting Mitsuo to leaving to the surface.

"Gaito told me to keep the pendant just incase I find you, I should give it to you" Mitsuo handed the pendant to Kaito.

"Thanks, Mitsuo" Kaito smiled to finding his childhood best friend again.

* * *

**Sup, readers suprised you didnt I. I hope cuz i'm guessing most ppl would think Fusei was the prince but apparently not, it was a different guy who happened to be Kaito's long lost childhood best friend! I didnt want to make the story too predictable so I spiced it up a bit.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **

**Names -**

**Mitsuo - Shining Man**

**Botan - Flower of June**

**Songs - **

**Strong - Jordyn Taylor**

**Anyways again, hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and **

**I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY**


	13. A Message For Help From the Seas

Chapter 13 ~A Message For Help From the Sea~

A seagull squawking filled Kizuna's ears. She looked down at the window sill and there right in front of her was a seagull, with a letter tied to its bony leg. Kizuna untied the letter and rushed downstairs to get the others.

Outside in the cool atmosphere, Kizuna, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito and Mitsuo, looked at the letter. Kizuna carefully opened it and read aloud.

**_Dear,_**

**_North Pacific, North Atlantic, South Atlantic, Mediterranean Mermaid Princess', Kaito Prince of Pathalessa and Mitsuo Prince of Icelian._**

**_This a letter telling about the threats happening in the sea world. Everything down here is tearing a part, Coco-Sama Princess of the South Pacific Ocean has just been captured_**

**_by our new threat. Not only that so have Karen-Sama and Seira-Sama have been captured as well. The threats are really skill, they have a very well-planned operation _**

**_of how to capture our mermaid princess'. _**

**_First they steal their pearls unnoticed, and when they achieve that, the princess go look for it and when they find it, our new foes take their chance to capture them._**

**_Thankfully Noel-Sama is still safe and hopefully so are you. _**

**_We wish you luck and may Aqua-Regina-Sama help you find your way._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Mermaids From All the Countries._**

When Kizuna finished reading the letter. The group was in shock. There was a long silence and only to be broken by a sound of someone snickering. Following the sound, right in front of them was Yuri! But just like Maria she seemed different. Her green clover hair was pulled up to a high ponytail held by a white lilly with ringlets around her face, her eyes were an emerald green, she was wearing a dark lime green balloon blouse with a white hibiscus on the right side of the neckline, a green silk skirt the left side went down to her knee while the right side showed mid-thigh and her shoes were permanent green X-hi converses with a lilly on the outer side.

"Yu...Yuri?" Hanon stammered.

"Whose, Yuri? I'm Yura" The little girl glared.

"What but don't you remember, Yuri? Rina asked trying to get the girl to her senses.

"Oh, Yuri no, no, you must be mistaken for my past self. You see Kisetsu-Sama, took our bodies and re-made us in a more powerful version, Maria has changed Miria" Yura explained.

"How 'bout Hippo?" Lucia had to ask the question to her.

"Hippo? I don't know a 'Hi-pp-o'" Yura pronounced slowly.

~When Yuri got re-made she must've lost her memories in the process, but then why didn't Maria... I mean, Miria lose her memories?~ Lucia thought to herself.

"Anyway, I got a new power, I don't see why Miria didn't use it at the beginning" Yura smirked.

**~Cutie Grass Live Start~ **

**Disrespect, It's all that you do to me  
So messed up, the way that you're treatin me  
Brace yourself, There's somethin I want you to know  
You should know...**

Replaceable is one way you're sayin it  
You've made your bed, now you can lay in it  
Cuz one day soon, I'll have a brand new you (new you)

(Hes gonna walk like you) Exact same anatomy  
(Talk like you) Except he knows how to be  
(Sweet and kind) It shouldn't be so hard to find

[Chorus]

Does it make you mad  
when you're thinkin back to the starting line?  
Back when I was yours and you were mine?  
You took me for granted,  
so I found a brand new you.

And when you see me  
Around this time  
Well I hope you see  
that I'm doin fine  
It's never been better  
since I found a brand new you  
(since I found a brand new you)

I know you hate that I'm over it  
I don't even miss you a little bit  
I'm so glad I found a brand new you (new you)

(Hes gonna walk like you) Exact same anatomy  
(Talk like you) Except hes so good to me  
(You were blind) To think you were one of a kind

[Chorus]

(found a brand new you)  
Oh Ooh yeah.  
Found a brand new yooooouuuuu

Does it make you mad  
when you're thinkin back to the starting line?  
Back when I was yours and you were mine?  
You took me for granted,  
so I found a brand new you.  
(found a brand new you)

And when you see me  
Around this time  
Well I hope you see  
that I'm doin fine  
It's never been better  
since I found a brand new you  
(since I found a brand new you)

**~Razor Grass Pitch~ **

Yura winked as she said her catchphrase. The Mermaids and two Princes' were on the ground looking as if they were gonna die any minute.

"Give up now and hand yourselves over to Kisetsu-Sama?" Yura smirked.

The group panted, and blocked their ears.

"No" Kizuna was able to say between her breaths.

"Kizuna..." The group thought.

"No!" Kizuna's ears started to water "You captured three mermaids already and one of them is my cousin and I'm not letting you and your master take anymore!" That was it, tears started rolling down Kizuna's red cheeks.

"Cousin?" Lucia asked.

Kizuna looked back at her friends with eyes full of sadness and hatred. "Yes... Karen and Noel are my cousins, and Karen's been captured and now...now" Kizuna closed her mouth not strong enough to finish her sentence.

"Why didn't you tell?" Hanon asked.

"Everybody has their secrets, right?" Kizuna asked in a low voice.

Everyone gasped when right in front of them, Kizuna's streaks turned blood red, her eyes faded to blood red, her dress was still the same but rose red and torn at some places and her shoes changed to red open-toed heels instead of navy knee high boots.

"Ki... Kizuna?" Rina stammered out of her mouth.

"Oh, shoot" Mitsuo muttered under his breath.

"'Oh, shoot' what?" Kaito asked in a worried voice.

"I completely forgot, there's always a time where, the Mediterranean Mermaid Princess turns like this but I don't know when" Mitsuo explained to the group.

"You'll pay Yura on what you've done to Karen!" Kizuna's voice was commanding but yet sweet.

**~Pitchi Pitchi Heart Start~ **

**Sparks fly, it's like electricity  
I might die when I forget how to breathe  
You get closer and there's nowhere in this world  
I'd rather be**

Time stops like everything around me  
It's frozen and nothing matters  
But these few moments when you open my mind  
To things I've never seen

'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place, you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one? Should I really trust?  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you

Past loves, they never got really far  
Walls up, made sure I guarded my heart  
And I promise I wouldn't do this  
'Til I knew it was right for me

But no one, no guy that I met before  
Could make me feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed I lose my focus?  
And the world around me disappears

'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place, you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one? Should I really trust?  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you

I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like it's love

'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place, you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you

When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one? Should I really trust?  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you

**~Innocent Love Pitch~**

Kizuna winked as Yura vanished away.

"Kizuna!" Everybody ran towards her.

"Everyone..." Those were her last words before she faded back to her normal color and fainted onto the cold snow.

* * *

**Here's chapter 13! I hope you guys love the story so far, I felt like bringing back the old villains but upgrading them like as you can see on what i did to Yuri. I changed her Yura.**

**SONGS:**

**Miranda Cosgrove:**

**~Brand New You**

**~Kissin U**

**NAME OF MASTER VILLAIN HAS BEEN REVEALED: Kisetsu - meaning seasons. And there's a reason why, but im not telling :) ~evil cat grin~**

**Hope you come back to read chapter 14! BTW I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY! **


	14. Kizuna's Past

~Chapter 14~ Kizuna's Past

Kizuna lay in her bed breathing softly and quietly.

"I wonder if she's going to wake up?" Lucia's brown eyes seemed to be filling with tears.

"Don't say that Lucia I'm sure she will" Hanon calmly commented.

Lucia turned her gaze towards Kizuna.

~I wonder what she's thinking~ She thought.

_~Kizuna's Dream~_

_I swam to the end of the pale blue castle hallways, the lights on the wall lit the pathway. As I was about to turn to my left on of the mermaids came up to me and said._

_"Kizuna-chan there you are you keep wondering off, your a very bad mermaid for doing that" She scolded. _

_"I'm sorry" I apologized with me making the 'puppy dog eyes'._

_"Now come on your mother wants to talk to you" She said as she hauled me to the throne room._

* * *

_~TRHONE ROOM~_

_"Yes, mother?" I asked in a polite manner._

_"Kizzi, you see we have company today so we want you to dress and freshen-up abit" She smiled warmly at me._

_I rolled my eyes I just HATED being dressed-up and stuff like that, it makes me want to PUKE! But I don't have a choice which sucks._

_"Who is it?" Getting curious of who it would be._

_"The Icelian Clan's King, Queen and Prince" I nodded my head and swam towards the door to get ready._

* * *

_~KIZUNA'S ROOM~_

_"Kizuna-chan hold still, your ten-years old so act like it" There's one more thing I hate: The Mermaids From my Kingdom. Not all of them, some of them can just be brats. _

_I gritted my teeth and ball my fists "Got it, I'm holding still"_

_"Good and almost...Done" She grinned as she slid the last hair slide through my dark hair._

_I stand up and look at my reflection from the full-body-length mirror. My hair's been straightened with a navy streak at front with the rest at the back, my seashell bra's been bejeweled with navy sapphires, the upper bit of my tail's been covered with a mini skirt similar like the bottom of my idol dress and lacy navy gloves go over my hands. I looked different but yet not so different, I smile and nod to the mermaids and made my way to the main hallway, which was where we were meeting the guests._

_The Icelian guests have arrived and I warmly greeted them. They smile in response, especially a boy with shiny black hair and beautiful green eyes. _

_"I'm Mitsuo the Prince of the Icelian Clan" He smiled showing his white teeth as white as the finest pearl in these very seas._

_"Kizuna" I introduced myself._

_"That's a pretty name" He complimented making me go red._

_"Thanks" I swam away slowly showing him to the dining room._

_"You have a big castle" His spring green eyes widened as we passed door after door._

_"Thanks" I nodded._

_"Welcome"_

_It felt like ages until we finally reached the dining room._

_~AFTER THE DINNER~_

_"Thank you so much for having us" Angie, the Queen of The Icelian thanked us._

_"Yes, the food was marvelous" Zru, the King of Icelian added._

_"We would like to give this to Kizuna" Angie pulled out a silver chain with a navy music note, she put it around my neck and I awed at it._

_"It was Mitsuo's idea" Zru smiled as Mitsuo blushed, he looked so cute and innocent when he blushed._

_"Thank you" I said as I hugged him, which only made him turn redder._

_I giggled at his reaction, when I heard a song come out of nowhere..._

**~Waking up I see that everything is okay**

**The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great**

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere

I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry  
It's so beautiful, it makes you want to cry

This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliant, it's so beautiful, it's so beautiful  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now, it makes me want to cry  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by~

* * *

I wake up finding myself on a bed with a group of people crowding around me.

"Kizuna!" They all shouted.

It was Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Nagisa, Masahiro, Mitsuo and Fusei.

I smile and hugged a certain black haired boy, Mitsuo.

"Mitsuo!" Hugged him tighter, letting fresh tears fall, I've found my true love, Mitsuo...

* * *

**Yes, I updated :) sorry for the long wait, lots of things happening right now and LOVE is one of them**

**I would like to tell you the situation but then i would be rambling but if you think you could help inbox me :)**

**Sooo, that was chapie 14! Kizuna thinks she's in love with Mitsuo when her and Fusei are in a relationship, what do you think?**

**POLL**

**kizunaXfusei **

**OR**

**kizunaXmitsuo**

**answers in reviews :D**

**I do not own mermaid melody ;) (happy lucia) **


	15. Is Fusei Just an Ordinary Human?

~Chapter 15~ Is Fusei just an ordinary human?

Sulking in the shadows of the main building Fusei stared blankly at the snow before him.

_'How did this happen? Why did this happen? Can I bring her memories back?'_

Yes, those questions were asked in his head. His chocolate brown eyes turning into a blazing blood red color.

_'What's happening?'_ Fusei asked himself not being able to control his own body.

In a couple of minutes Fusei completely transformed. His hair still the same color but highlighted with amber streaks, his warm brown eyes changed to blood red, he was wearing a prince like costume, a red coat to his knees with gold lining, a black button up t-shirt, a pair of white pants and black leather shoes.

Fusei raised his right hand and a within a spark, there was a ball of fire appeared, floating just above his palm. He threw it at the snow and watched it dissolve into the ground.

_'Just like my heart sinking deeper into the darkness'_

~ **With** **Kaito** ~

Kaito was strolling around the back of the building, watching his feet scramble the pebbles on the ground. He heard a blood-curling scream. As he ran towards it he transformed. Not long after that Kaito found the source of the scream, it came from Fusei.

Kaito watched in horror as Fusei was throwing fire balls at him. He dodged them swiftly and returned a flood of water to show 'thanks'.

As the water hit, Fusei transformed back to human and so did Kaito.

"Ouch" Fusei rubbing his head as he had a little headache "What a weird dream"

_Dream? _Kaito asked himself "What dream?"

"I must've fallen asleep here, cause I was dreaming about me having the power of fire and that I was battling this red-haired dude, who had the power of water" Fusei explained "It was hilarious, I mean what sort of things like THAT happen in real life" He started dissolving into laughter.

Faking to laugh, Kaito agreed.

* * *

Kaito sprinted towards the computer room as fast his legs could take him.

When he made it, he sat himself down on the leather stools. He logged on and typed in 'The Bureijingu Clan'

He clicked on one of the suggested websites and read the article.

**_The Bureijingu Clan is a legend of a clan which holds the power of fire. And in the 14th century they had a conflict with the Pathelessa clan and they terminated the Bureijingu clan._**

**_However they were strong during the 12th - 13th century, with riches and power._**

**_This is a legend so this could be true or false but either way some people believe that there are still descendants of this clan today._**

Kaito felt the cold leather against his palm. He couldn't believe what he just read. If there were two more clans who knows how many there are.

* * *

~ **With Kizuna** ~

Kizuna was in her room, staring out of the window, her eyes mushy. She seemed dazed but love-dazed, she looked very very very delicate but yet elegant. Kizuna started singing to herself.

**~With you,**

**With you,**

**I wish we had another time,**  
**I wish we had another place...**

**Now Romeo & Juliet,**  
**bet they never felt the way we felt,**  
**Bonnie & Clyde,**  
**Never had the hide like,**  
**We do,**  
**We do...**

**You and I both know it can't work,**  
**It's all fun and games,**  
**'til someone gets hurt,**  
**And I don't,**  
**I won't let that be you...**

**Now you don't wanna let go,**  
**And I don't wanna let you know,**  
**that there might be something real between us too, who knew?**  
**Now we don't wanna fall but,**  
**We're tripping in our hearts and it's reckless and clumsy,**  
**'cause I know you can't love me**

**Yea...**

**I wish we had another time,**  
**I wish we had another place,**  
**But everything we have is stuck in the moment,**  
**And there's nothing my heart can't do (Can't Do),**  
**To fight with time and space 'cause,**  
**I'm still stuck in the moment with you...**

**Like Adam & Eve,**  
**Tragedy was a destiny,**  
**Like Sunny & Cher,**  
**I don't care,**  
**I got you baby...**

**See we both,**  
**Fightin' every inch of our fiber,**  
**'cause in a way,**  
**It's gonna end right but,**  
**We are both too foolish to stop...**

**Now you don't wanna let go,**  
**And i don't wanna let you know,**  
**that there might be something real between us two, who knew?**  
**And we don't wanna fall but,**  
**We're tripping in our hearts and it's reckless and clumsy,**  
**And i know you can't love me**

**Yea...**

**I wish we had another time,**  
**I wish we had another place,**  
**But everything we have is stuck in the moment,**  
**And there's nothing my heart can't do (Can't Do),**  
**To fight with time and space 'cause,**  
**I'm still stuck in the moment with you...**

**See like,**  
**Just because this cold cold world saying we can't be,**  
**Baby, we both have the right to disagree,**  
**And i ain't with it,**  
**And i don't wanna be so old and grey,**  
**Reminiscing 'bout these better days,**  
**But convince just telling us to let go,**  
**So we'll never know...**

**I wish we had another time,**  
**I wish we had another place,**  
**'cause everything we did,**  
**And everything we have is stuck in the moment,**  
**Yeahhh...**

**I wish we had another time,**  
**I wish we had another place,**  
**But everything we have is stuck in the moment,**  
**And there's nothing my heart can't do,**  
**(Nothing my heart can't do),**  
**To fight with time and space 'cause,**  
**I'm still stuck in the moment with you,**  
**Yeah, Whoa Whoa...~**

* * *

~ **With Mitsuo **~

He watched the sunset with his olive green eyes.

_'I don't get it... I mean Kizuna's cool, we used to go out a couple of years ago... but it's all changed. I mean... my heart already belongs to one person and no one can replace her... Ai. Kizuna's sweet and kind but I don't have feelings for her but.. I don't want to break her heart._

He breathed out a puff of icy smoke and watched it dance in the air.

_'And what am I going to tell Ai, when we go back tomorrow?'_

He entered the main building and disappeared to upstairs to his room.

* * *

Well this was Chapter 15, really sorry with the long wait cuz I've gotten more busy but hey atleast I updated :D

ok, so what do you guys think of my romance drama so far in the story, please leave reviews and give me some constructive criticism but don't flame me.

song: STUCK IN THE MOMENT - JB ( im NOT a JB fan but I do enjoy some of his songs so if anymore JB songs appear in the story it means its one of the songs i like from him)

names:

Bureijingu Clan: Blazing Clan

Ai: Love

Hope you guys enjoyed this chappie and look forward to the next chapter

**Next Chapter: Back in Japan With Broken Hearts **

**Preview:**

**Mitsuo couldn't bear looking into Kizuna's eyes. However he couldn't block the sound of her sobbing. His gazed finally landed on her. Those brown bright eyes were empty and filled with tears, Mascara were streaking down her cheeks like spider legs. It looked like she was about to have a break down. But she twisted her heels on him, ran off the beach and threw something at him and it landed by his foot. He picked it up and it was the necklace he gave her when they first met a few years ago, only one thought came into his mind...**

_**'She kept it after all this time?'...**_


End file.
